Fallen and Caught
by TCML
Summary: Dedication to: Hinata28h.   You sit there wishing you hadn't said what you had. You sit there knowing you should following him. You wish you could but, you know it's her turn.    Reds. T for Language Funny Butch and BC scene


**Fallen, and Caught**

**By: TCML**

**Summary: **

'**You sit there wishing you hadn't said what you had. You sit there knowing you should following him. You wish you could but, you know it's her turn.' Angst, Reds! BsrkXBrckXBlosXDexXOc Dedicated to: Hinata28h**

**Dedicated: Hinata28h; for taking so long to post a story. Hopefully, this helps make things up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPG**

**A/N:**

**This is a small one-shot, to help me rid of my stupid reader's block. I hate writer's block, it freaking sucks! Also, if you are a writer such as I or a starting one then you should start with Hinata28h's Contest, check it out and enter! RIGHT AWAY! **

**

* * *

**

**2****ND**** PERSON POV (BESERK)**

"I HATE YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE BRICK!" You scream at the top of your lungs. You know you're attracting neighbors. You know they'll call; angry, telling you to shut the hell up. But, you can't stop screaming.

"WHAT DID I DO?" He's genuinely confused and it makes your stomach tighten in guilty knots. You don't want to do this, you really don't. But, you're no longer Beserk Plutonium; the selfish one. No, you're Beserk Plutonium; just Beserk.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" Tears are falling down your cheeks, and you see the hurt in his eyes; it kills you. He didn't do anything. No, it's your fault. She's always been his number one. Never have you, no you just screwed things when you brought Dexter into the picture. Why the hell did you do that?

"BESERK YOU'RE ACTING CRAZY!" He screams back. He's strong; he's not holding any tears back like you. You're so angry you throw the glass vase that you got from mom onto the floor; crazily and angrily.

"NO BRICK! Just, leave, please!" You're crying now. Tears fall down thickly.

"Beserk…" He whispers walking toward you. You swat him away. He sighs, and you know he runs a hand through his auburn hair; and it used to be hot to you but, that affect changed. It changed when you saw him looking at her. Looking at her and Dexter specifically and it tore you up.

"Beserk, is this really what you want?" He murmurs. You stand up; you're hot pink tank top making you feel cold because you broke a window, throwing your old guitar out the window.

"Yes, Brick. It is, and I think you should go to her house. Dexter just left her." You look into his eyes, and see anger flaring up but, he pushes it back down.

"Beserk, nothing's going on between me and Bloss." That dang nickname, you hate it but, only he calls her that.

"I know, Brick. But, look me in the eyes and tell me that." You command, and you know he can't do so.

"I-I d-don't l-l-lo-lo-lov-," He stops and collapses on the couch, his head in his hand. You can't see his red eyes, and can't tell whether he's sad, depressed, or sad. His large red eyes told everything; he could never hide that.

"I know Brick; you need to just go to her. It's my fault that I came in between. I know she loves you; she always has." You sit down beside him ignoring the sound of the phone ringing. You throw a paper weight at it and it immediately shuts up.

"She loves me?" He asks looking up at me; hope swims in his eyes. Hope, it's killing you.

"Yes, and know it's your turn to play the hero." You give him one last hug, and then he's off.

"Bye, Beserk. You'll always be my best friend, you know that." He gives you one last kiss. It's not passion filled, or lovingly. It's chaste, and quick; the kind of kisses you give your mom.

"Yeah, Brick now go get Blossom." You smirk at up him; something you picked up from living with him after three years.

"Thanks, Beserk." He kisses your temple.

"Wait one more thing." He looks at you, and you feel pathetic, for feeling something so…pathetic?

"You've always loved her haven't you? But, when Dexter stepped in, you couldn't even look her in the eyes." It's then that he lets a tear drop. Just one tear and it feels so great that you've brought him down to this depression. But, really she could make him cry a river; make him die with heart break. You were always just the person who picked up the broken glass and repaired all the broken plates.

"Yes, I'm sorry Beserk." And he's gone.

Brick Jojo, the man you've been with since you were 19, and it's been three years since he asked you out. Brick Jojo, the man that you've been in love with since you were 10 and his bad boy attitude immediately attracted you.

You sigh, and pick up the paper weight you threw at the phone; and let out a strangled sob at the sight of it. It was a white heart shaped marble rock with the words _Love is the greatest gift from god_. Well, too bad god didn't make me.

You proceed to clean all the broken glass with your super speed. The tears have dried up, and you've changed from your tank top and sweats to pink tee-shirt and sweats. You hate crying, it's a sign of weakness; something not permitted to you.

That tank top was covered in tears. Tears made by him. Tears that you should've shed every time you saw him looking at them with love, longing, sadness, and not to mention; desire, not lustful because she's too innocent for that; it killed you every time. Dexter and Blossom, his number one irk. Well, not Blossom but, Dexter. You scoff; three years ago you made the choice to give Dexter her number.

You know that you could never hate him. You got your slice of heaven, it was delicious at first but then it all became dull. Never, had they gotten into fights yet, neither was happy. So when Dexter left when Brick was at work and Blossom called you crying; you knew this was chance.

All these tears, all this pain, all this longing, it's always been his fault. Yet you could never hate him, no matter how broken.

_**5 Years Later**_

You force the sobs back down your throat, and keep the tears from falling down. You hold your head high; as Maids of Honor should. You're the only single Plutonium/Utonium left. Brat's dating some guy, so is Brute, and the thing? Their twin is the Best Man, yeah how creepy. Then again, Bubbles' is married to Boomer, and Buttercup and Butch are trying to work things out and Blossom's… Yeah, she's the reason why you're standing in a cream dress with a pink sash just below your chest, and carrying a small bundle of white roses.

It's technically not a white wedding since the colors are cream. Yeah, white weddings signal for a virgin wedding… and the small bump on Blossom's stomach indicates…yeah. You blank out the whole wedding until the pastor says that one line that makes you know all hope is lost (though it was lost way long ago).

"You may now kiss the bride." He states smiling at Brick and Blossom. They kiss, and you notice how beautiful Blossom's dress really is. Then you hear clapping and see Bubbles and Boomer's kid, Blaster grinning with his cute chubby cheeks spread out wide and he's giggling! It's really quite cute, Blaster that is. You look towards at him and remember he was the ring bearer; he was cute. And still is. Maybe you could date him? Ha, that's a load of baloney.

**AT THE CEREMONY**

"Want to dance?" You look away from the dancing couples; The Professor/Uncle James and Ms. Keane/ Mrs. Utonium/ Aunt Sandra, Boomer and Bubbles, Butch and Buttercup (ok really it's just a dance of seeing who can stop on who's feet harder, and of course butch cries out in pain, and Buttercup smirks), and your own two sister's and their boyfriends. They look almost exactly like the RRB; in fact they're almost just like them!

Ok that was a lie. They're names are Brian and Blake. Blake is the guy with the black hair and cameo green eyes, and he was wearing a similar red tie and black suit that all the guys were wearing. Brian's the one with blonde hair casually tossed to the side (not swooped like Justin Bieber) and wearing a suit like Blake's.

"Hmm, oh um sure; I'd love to." You look up at him and notice something. He's got the same blood red eyes as Brick, and auburn hair! Your heart picks up and you restrain from putting your gloved hand over it. His hair's short and in a short ponytail unlike Brick's long ponytail. But, there was something in his blood red eyes. Love; the kind you thought you'd lost forever but, suddenly you feel your cheeks blushing and your heart racing.

"My name's Brandon Skye, my brother's are dating your sister's am I correct?" He asks as I take his hand and he pulls me away on the dance floor.

"Yeah, my name's Beserk, Beserk Plutonium." You smile at him, and suddenly you get that jolt.

You've fallen again but, this time you feel that you know someone's going to be there to catch you.

Beserk Skye, I like the sound of that! It's got a certain ring to it doesn't it?

* * *

**My writer's block is gone! My brain's working! Yes! Look forward to a new update soon! –insert winky-, and toddles~!**

**ALSO CLARIFICATION:**

**Beserk and Brick were dating but, she noticed the looks that he gave Blossom and Dexter, and she decided that the day Blossom and Dexter broke up it was time for them to go their seperate ways. **

**To: Hinata28h~I hope your patient enough to wait for Turnabout to be posted!**

**TCML**

**I Luv U All! 3 3 3**


End file.
